Invasive Species
For the similar plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Weed. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 4 |cost = 3 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Kabloom |tribe = Leafy Flower Plant |trait = None |ability = While in an Environment: This gets +3 . |flavor text = "Call me a 'weed.' Go on. I consider it a compliment."}} Invasive Species is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play and has 2 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives it +3 when it is in any . Origins It is based on a regular Weed from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2; along with some elements of a stereotypical alien, an extraterestrial being from outside of Earth which did not originate on Earth, as seen by its raygun-like top and its animation when it is played. Its name is based on the real meaning of invasive species, a species that is alien, or not native to an ecosystem, and whose introduction could cause harm to that ecosystem, referencing its ability. The fact that an invasive species is a species that is "alien" could reference the fact that this plant is in the Galactic Gardens set, which is full of "aliens" (plants and zombies from outer space). Its description makes a reference to its counterpart's name in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and also the fact that "weed" is slang for an invasive plant species. Its attack resembles the Seed Spit ability the original Weed has in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribes:' Leafy Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: While in an Environment:' This gets +3 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description "Call me a 'weed.' Go on. I consider it a compliment." Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This card is designed to work best in environments. This will give it a massive strength boost, in addition to being quite tanky, leading to great stats for a 3-sun plant. As long as Invasive Species is in an environment, it can destroy almost any zombie very easily. Still, you will need to watch out for zombie tricks. Even better, Invasive Species itself has outstanding synergy with practically every plant environment. For example, if you play Invasive Species in Pair Pearadise, you will get another Invasive Species on that lane. However, probably the easiest environment to synergize with this is Mushroom Grotto, as your opponent will not be able to override it easily in the early-game. While your opponent can simply override it, Invasive Species will still have the strength boost because the ability works in plant and zombie environments alike. Therefore, each Kabloom hero must strategize to use Invasive Species' ability to their advantage, namely by including environment cards in their decks that contain Invasive Species. Because of its flower tribe, Solar Flare can use this in tandem with to heal her for more health, and Briar Rose to pressure her opponent so they won't hastily try to destroy it with their zombies. Against The strength boost this gets from environments is dangerous, but the boost does make it vulnerable to instant-kill tricks like Rocket Science and Cut Down to Size. You can also play other instant-kill tricks like Locust Swarm, or damaging tricks like Cakesplosion. Cards like Terrify or Sumo Wrestler also work, as they allow you to move it away from the environment. If all else fails, try to Bounce or Freeze it to stall for some time. If it is unboosted, play Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. Gallery InvasiveSpeciesStat.jpg|Invasive Species' statistics invasivespeciescard.jpg|Invasive Species' card InvasiveSpeciesGrayedOutCard.png|Invasive Species' grayed out card InvasiveSpeciesCardImage.png|Invasive Species' card image InvasiveSpecies.png|Invasive Species' textures InvasiveSpeciesFrozen.png|Invasive Species frozen Invasive Species on MP background.png|Invasive Species on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield InvasiveSpeciesDoubleStrike.png|Invasive Species with the Double Strike trait Pearadise IS.jpeg|Two Invasive Species on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability InvasiveSpecies MM.jpeg|Missile Madness being played on Invasive Species InvasiveonLilyPad.jpg|Invasive Species Fused with Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Leafy cards Category:Flower cards